


A world renowned pancake chef

by ProfChaos



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfChaos/pseuds/ProfChaos
Summary: The Once-Ler secures a place at Ramsay Reservations. When Oncie tells the Greed-Ler, things get spicy.





	A world renowned pancake chef

I was nervous on my first day on the job; I had heard so many things about Gordon Ramsay from the media.   
I walked around to the back, and opened the door.   
I was greeted by a screaming Ramsay. Even from the opposite end of the restaurant, I could still hear Mr Ramsay yelling.  
“This roll is so bad, Nicholas cage wouldn’t accept it!’  
I slowly approached the roaring beast also known as Gordon. You may have heard of his show “Kitchen Nightmares".  
Anyway, I still remember the day I got the call. The restaurant was planning on stating breakfast deals. It was only fitting that they hired the best pancake chef in all of the truffula forest.  
The call was rather strange.  
“Hello there, is this mr…. Ler?”  
“Just Once-Ler is fine.”  
“Oh, of course mr Once-ler. We’re calling to offer you a position at Ramsay Reservations. Would you come in for an interview?”

“Oh, thank you! Of course, I’d love to. When should I come in?”

“Does Tuesday at 5 o’clock suit?”

“Yes that’s perfect, see you then!”

That call changed mine and Greedie’s life!  
I wanted to tell him instantly.  
“Greedie! Guess what!” I walked over to The Greed-Ler.  
“What is it Oncie?” He asked, pulling me onto his lap.  
“I’ve been offered a position at Ramsay Reservations!”  
“Wow Oncie! That’s amazing!”  
“I’m going in for an interview on Tuesday!”  
“I’m so proud of you!” Greedie exclaimed, kissing my neck softly.  
“Let’s move this to the bedroom, Daddy..” I moaned.  
Greedie climbed on top of me and pushed me down as he licked his lips. I released my breath that I didn't know I was holding and turned my head to the other side as I tried to push him off of me. Greedie didn't budge at all and just continued to stare at me, like an animal about to claim its prey. I squirmed beneath him, and shut my eyes tight, embarrassed beyond words.   
'I won't give, I won't give in, I won't give in..' I chanted to myself as I tried to resist from begging him but it didn't help at all. The bulge on my pants didn't show any signs of calming down and he knew that I was at my limit. He kneed my erection for a while before he leaned forward and began to trail wet kisses up and down my neck and suck on my Adam's apple, making me shudder in pleasure.

"Ah, damn it all," I thought before pulling his hair and smashed our lips together. I moaned into the kiss as Greedie skilful mouth began to suck and bite my bottom lip--crumbling every self-control I had by each second passed. I pulled his body closer towards me, until our bodies pressed tightly against each other. I can feel the sparks from where our lips were connected and we only parted away for a few seconds before he dove in again for another passionate kiss. Greedie shot a dirty look at me, his black eyes filled with lust, before he began attacking the area behind ear making me gasp in pleasure.

"G-Greedie..! No.." I choked out, before letting out a soft groan as Greedie began to sit on top of my clothed erection and grind his hips on it. I moaned out loudly, and gripped his arms tightly. My breathing began to come out as short pants by each second and I mewled in pleasure when Greedie began to play with my nipples through my clothes making my back arched. 

'It's hot and suffocating.... but I want more..' I told myself as I bucked my hips upward wanting to feel more of Greedie. But knowing him, he wanted to torture me until I become so needy, and would eventually begged him. 'But not today...' I thought before I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, as I sat on top of his stomach.

"Eager, aren't you...?" Greedie pointed out sexily, as his hand rested on my hips before he slapped my ass and grabbed both of my ass cheeks and played with it. I moaned shamelessly on top of him, and began to bounce up and down on his clothed dick. Greedie just stared at me, his eyes never leaving the sight of me bouncing on top of him. He began to snake his arms around my small waist and looked at me with pleading eyes, as his breath became more erratic. He sat up and began to lean forward to kiss me.

'Gotcha..' I smirked and pushed him back onto the bed, still maintaining eye contact. I felt Greedie tensed under me as he tried to move his hips upwards, rubbing his hard dick against my ass--but I immediately made him stop when I began to strip off from my shirt and boxer on top of him. I could hear Greedie's faint breath hitch slightly, and I couldn't helped but to lay on top of him and began rubbing my hard nipples against his.

"Like what you see, Greedie daddy-?" I said to him seductively as I took his hands and began sucking each of his fingers. Greedie just stayed silent, but I knew he was enjoying it by the fall and rise of his chest. I decided to tease him a little bit when I began to insert 2 of his fingers in my mouth--licking and sucking it until it's wet with my saliva.

"F-fuck..Ah..G-greed..So good..Aaah!"

Greedie just stared at me with half-lidded eyes and growled underneath me when suddenly he pulled his fingers out of me forcefully and removed his boxers before he slammed me down into his hot big dick, making me ride on top of him. I moaned out his name lewdly, and placed my both of my hands on his abs to steady myself, and ride his dick hard and fast.

Greedie kept hitting my prostate over and over again, and began to thrust deeper and faster into me. I just moaned out his name in pleasure, not caring how loud I was or how our neighbours would hear us. It just feels so good and oh so right. I just can't bring myself to think straight anymore--I'm just too immersed in pleasure.

He wrapped his hand around my hard cock and began to pump it with each of his thrust. I looked at him with his face scrunched as he bit his bottom lip--continuing to abuse my prostate and I knew he was also close. I began to move my hips on my own and leaned down to kiss him passionately.

" A-ah..Ah! G-Greedie," I breathed out before I rode out my orgasm, and clench tightly around him. Greedie growled. I tried to steady my breath, before I slid his dick out of me, and collapse beside him still panting heavily.

Greedie turned towards me, and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me--pulling me closer. I let out a small giggle and kiss his collarbone and bite it slightly.

" Oww- what was that for?" Greedie scolded me playfully, as he slapped my ass. I whimpered slightly and looked up at him, while furrowing my eyebrows.

"Fucking tease".

And he knows I love it.


End file.
